A New Friend For Pain
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Steel makes a new friend in a tickle monster.


**A story guestsurprise has done for Steel! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Steel grimaced as he held his sprained ankle and burnt wrist. He was definitely not feeling very well.

"I wish I could just disappear," he said sadly.

"Well we cannot have those negative thoughts," a voice said. Steel turned and saw Jocu walk in and look at him in concern.

"You are injured Steel. What happened?" Jocu asked, now gently hugging him.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad you're here." Steel said, now hugging him more feeling the pain and loneliness slowly leaving.

"Do not be upset Steel. I have someone I want you to meet," Jocu said, now snapping his fingers and teleporting them.

Once Steel's vision adjusted, he saw a large Lauhinian standing by him. He was more mature than Jocu and his brothers. He was about the same age as King Lauhin. To a woman, he would be considered very handsome. He had gentle yellow eyes and a handsome smile. But to men, he looked simply awesome!

"Steel I presume?" the large being said lowly. His voice sounded like deep and strong similar to a famous Autobot leader we all know.

"T-That's me," Steel said, now feeling Jocu touch his shoulder.

"This is Vibracio. He is the hermit on our mountains. He oversees the valley and realm from the top of the mountains and warns us if he sees danger from afar." Jocu explained. "He is also a good friend of my father and is family to us."

"Many consider me the hermit of the valley mountains," Vibracio grinned. Most would expect hermits to be old and cranky. Vibracio was the complete opposite! He looked youthful like the king and happy. Jocu saw Steel's face slowly form from concern into a smile.

"Well, I will let you both get to know each other," Jocu smiled, now disappearing.

"B-But…" Steel started.

"Calm down Steel. You will be alright," Vibracio said, now walking him towards the springs. "Come. We need to wash those wounds."

Steel whimpered. He felt like anything like salt water would make the wounds and cuts even worse. Vibracio walked into the spring first. The water gently pooled around his chest, but he then noticed that Steel did not follow.

"Come here young one. You need those wounds washed," Vibracio said, now reaching a hand out.

"I-I'm ok. The salt will make it worse." Steel protested.

"There is no salt water in this pool. I promise." Vibracio smiled, now watching Steel slowly come into the pool and accept his hand for help. He stepped one foot down and then the other and soon the water was pooling up to his ears since he was not as tall as Vibracio.

"Good lad. Now then, let the water wash your wounds," he said, now closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened them, his eyes glowed yellow. Steel was about to let out a shout of surprise until the feathers began swirling around him. Vibracio commanded them to come and not only gently relax Steel's muscles, but also to clean his wounds. He could feel the water cleaning the wounds as they rubbed against them and washed them thoroughly.

"T-That feels so good," Steel groaned out. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome young one." Vibracio said, now leaning back and letting the feathers relax his muscles too. "You are here to feel better, not worse."

Steel smiled, but still remembered the hard week he had before. Vibracio noticed and chuckled as he began gently swimming over towards the young man.

"Is there a frown in my mountains? Well then, I suppose you need some intervention," Vibracio said lowly and deviously, now gently grabbing his foot and raking his claws up and down them.

"AH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Steel laughed, now squirming to get free.

"I should say not. You are definitely not finished with your endurance training," Vibracio chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHT?!" Steel laughed out.

"I am testing your endurance. Surely you have to be strong when you head back to your world," Vibracio said, now pulling him now with his back to his chest and tickling his stomach. Now that Steel's shirt was wet he could feel every inch of the claws!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Steel begged.

Vibracio smiled and let the young man loose. "I believe you are feeling better now. Come. Let's dry you off and then it will be time for you to rest."

And with that, the wise Lauhinian pointed a finger at him and dried him off in a pure second. Steel was amazed at how wonderful this new friend was, but he felt a twinge of sadness, not wanting to return back to his world yet. He was snapped from his thoughts by a hand on his back.

"Steel. Do not worry so much. Come and relax. Everything will be alright." Vibracio said softly.

"I just want to stay here in this world. I don't want to return," Steel said sadly.

"Young one. Do not worry so much about tomorrow. You need to calm down and relax. Enjoy today and do not worry so much about what is to come," Vibracio smiled, now laying down and pointing to a fluffy bunch of feathers that had fallen from a tickle tree. "Rest."

"B-But…" Steel said.

Vibracio's tail extended and began pulling Steel to the feather patch that was next to him. "Rest…"

"B-But…"

"Shhh, rest young Steel. Let that worry go and relax," Vibracio said softly, now gently watching Steel slowly drift off to sleep. A smile slowly formed on Steel's face as he began to fall into the best sleep he had in a while. It was good to know that someone cared about him and they would always come for him when they needed him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Steel. You wanted to meet Vibracio and here he is. He is one of my beautiful masterpieces, along with the others. And trust me…there are also others you all have not met but will in due time! :)**


End file.
